Ben 10: Hero of the Omniverse
by ShadowWing13
Summary: when a mysterious stranger shows up with info on Grandpa, will Ben join him on a cross-galaxy trip to a place that he may never return from? Please review flames welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Shadowwing13 presents

Shadowwing13 presents

**Ben 10 Alien Force Fanfic **

**The Path One Takes**

This is my first Ben 10 fic, please review!

Ben had not realized it was dark until he could barely make out his hands. He may have been socially accepted when he revealed his heroes, but at least he stayed the same on the inside. Kind of.

"Hey benny-poo, where are ya goin?" Emma asked. Emma was Ben's girlfriend of two years, and she was very clingy. Ben sometimes wondered if he had made the right choice in deciding to date her. "You know, you promised some alone time…" she twirled her hair around her finger, looking hotter by the moment. Suddenly, Ben realized something. His girlfriend's eyes, hair, and overall appearance were changing! He stepped back, watching the sudden transformation.

When it was all over, Ben's mouth was agape. "Wh-Who are you?! Where's Emma?" He stuttered out. He thought of slamming his watch, but he was older now, and he knew to get info first. Besides, how would he fight?

"My name is Xalvier. I come from the prison planet, Incarcecon. I was assigned a mission by the Galactic Space Army. They requested your immediate presence. My mission is to get you to the home planet, Yggdrasil." The humanoid alien said. Xalvier looked human, but one striking difference was his bright silver hair and the way he dressed. He had a long crimson overcoat, and black sweats underneath that. He looked a little like a male version of Charmcaster.

"Yggdrasil? You mean the place where Grandpa was taken for 'crimes against the galaxy'? Forget it, I don't care. I want nothing more to do with the Omnitrix. Besides, I already released all of my aliens. I can't help you anymore." Ben said. It was true. All of his alien force aliens had been released. He had set them free in the form of tiny beams of light. Now he had no idea where they were.

"Well, now, that is a shame. Say, now I have an idea. Why don't we find your little friends and then we can talk about Yggdrasil." Xalvier said. And with that, he walked off.

"Yo, wait up!" Ben said. "I want to help. Can you recalibrate the Omnitrix? I don't have any aliens." Xalvier looked disappointed, and then took out a device that seemed similar to a USB flash drive. He stuck it into the Omnitrix, which beeped ten times, and then flashed green for the first time in a long time. Ben looked down.

"This could be fun" he said with a grin. And they both walked off on a long journey together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**When One Becomes Two**

"Hey, Xalvier, hold up a sec!" Ben panted. It had been three days since they had left Ben's hometown, looking for Xalvier's lost ship in the Sierra Nevada. Ben was tired from all the walking, but it seemed to him as though he had no choice but to follow him. After all, Ben had no idea where he would go!

"Ben, stop. Your watch is changing!" Xalvier gasped. It was true. Instead of the more watch-like Omnitrix that had been on Ben's wrist, now there was a kind of digital clock there instead. "Say, Ben, see if there are any new aliens on the watch."

Ben looked at the Omnitrix. It was glowing green, so that was a good sign. He pressed the "Activate" button and checked out his new aliens. There was a striped, shark-headed alien, a snake-like alien, a vampire, and… Eye Guy?!

"Hey Xalvier! One of my old aliens is back!" Ben shouted. "It's Eye Guy!" And without any warning, he slammed the watch down. His eyes folded into his body, but ears rose up in its place. About twenty five eyes appeared around his body, and he quickly yelled out "Oh yeah, it's Hero Time!"

Xalvier looked on in shock. Sure, he was briefed on what the transformation looked like, but nobody told him it was so strange. He sighed and went back to walking across the fierce Nevada Plains. Eye Guy ran up beside him. "So, uh, Xalvier, what can you do, exactly?"

"I am part human, so not much. In fact, I am 99 percent human. The other one percent is mechanical, and it is inside of me. The mech is known as the OmniArmor. It works just like the Omnitrix, but it can't be taken out. It absorbs DNA through a direct point on my body, specifically, my fingertips."

"Whoa." Eye Guy stuttered. Just then, a comet flew out of the sky and hit the ground hard. Eye Guy and Xalvier were blasted back over the desert like plains of sand. When they got up, Eye Guy stared blankly. "Vulkanus?! I thought you lost your armor!" he cried.

"I did! Thanks to you and your Big Chill or whoever that was. But now I have new armor that is grafted on to me! So it's payback time!" Vulkanus screamed. And he ran over towards Ben, mace swinging wildly. Eye Guy shot out a laser from his central eye, but he missed.

"Okay, now I get serious!" Ben yelled. A flurry of lasers shot out from all of the eyes on the front of Eye Guy's body. A few of them missed, but Vulkanus was seriously injured. However, just after that the Omnitrix timed out, and Eye Guy became Ben Tennyson again. "Uh-Oh." Ben said.

"I'm going to rip your face- guh! What is this?!" Vulkanus cried out. Ben looked over his massive shoulder to see Xalvier with a hole in his palm, and it looked like he was sucking Vulkanus into it!

"Ben! I'm absorbing his DNA! Don't turn alien yet!" Xalvier yelled. Ben nodded his head. Right after he did that, though, Vulkanus was swept up into the vacuum-like palm! A small disc flew out, and it had the image of a Detrovite on it. "Ben, its ok now. You can pick that up." As soon as Ben grabbed it, the Omnitrix glowed yellow for a flash, and then turned back to green.

"Hey, wait a minute! I just absorbed him!" Ben said. Xalvier nodded. "That's what I do" he said.

"Ben, look what he dropped when he landed." Xalvier directed. "It's an Omnidisc of Echo Echo! Do you want it? After all, he is your alien." Ben stared at the disc, then shook his head.

"No, you have him. It seems like you don't have many aliens, so you can take my old ones." Ben said. Then he started to walk the same way they had been going before. Xalvier ran up to talk to him, and they headed towards Sacremento.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**New Aliens**

Xalvier and Ben had just finished their intense fight with Vulkanus. They were walking towards Vegas when a strange object caught Ben's eye. He went down to pick it up. "Hey, Xalvier, check what I found."

Xalvier looked over and saw the strange thing. It was a badge of some sort, and it seemed to be flashing green. "I don't like the looks of that. It looks like a Plumber's badge, but I think it's broken. I've never seen it flash." He said.

"Wait, you've never seen the Plumber's Flash? It calls other Plumbers to the site of the badge. Kind of like a homing beacon, or a help flare. The only question is, why is it here?" Ben said. Just then, a flash ran right beside them. Ben's hair was shaken, and Xalvier's coat shook wildly. Ben looked over his shoulder. An XLR8 was running wildly through the sands! It looked almost exactly like Ben's old one, but this one seemed a little more mature- maybe 16 years old?

"Hey guys just saw the plumber's flash is everything ok?" The Kineceleran said quickly. Suddenly, the alien flashed from the top down, and it was a girl, maybe a year older than Ben, with a plumber's badge on her waist. She had blonde hair, and was wearing a pink t-shirt and capris. "Hey, I'm Ashley. My father was a plumber. Are you Ben 10? I've heard about you. Do you have a girlfriend?" The girl asked quickly. Ben thought she would be a really good reporter one day. "I knew this signal. It isn't your badge, right? It's my friends. His name is Gabriel, but I just call him Gabe. He's part Translyian. You know, like your Frankenstein alien?"

"Excuse me." Xalvier said. He pulled Ben aside for a moment. "Ben, I think we should find this boy. It would be like your alien force, but we could always have these people with us." Ben silently agreed. Xalvier mentioned the Alien Force, and Ben thought of Gwen and Kevin. It was fine that they were dating, but taking a six month vacation in _Andromeda_? That was a little much. "Yeah, I think we should help. 'Sides, we'll need more help if we're going to help Grandpa."

Xalvier turned to Ashley. He nodded and said "Okay. We'll help you out. Is there any way of locating him?" Ashley frowned. "I was hoping you two knew a way to figure it out."

Ben smiled. "I'll take this." He said with glee. He activated the Omnitrix, turned it to a striped shark-like alien, and then slammed it down. "Tigershark!" He yelled in a raspy voice. He had a humanoid appearance, but his upper half was like a shark, and the lower half was like a tiger. "I can see the smell. Show me the plumber's badge." Tigershark said. Ashley gave it to him. To Tigershark, there was an orange glow that led southward. "I've got the scent!" He exclaimed happily. For the next hour, Ashley, Xalvier, and the timed-out Ben searched where the scent was, with Ben going Tigershark whenever they lost the scent.

Eventually, they found a large castle. Ben knew that Gabe was in there, because the scent stopped cold there. Xalvier and Ashley led the way inside. The three looked around. "Man," Ashley said, "there's so much alien tech here!" Ben nodded with grim satisfaction. He and Xalvier both knew that this castle probably belonged to the Forever Knights, a group of intergalactic weapon smugglers. Suddenly, Xalvier picked up a sound of people fighting down some nearby stairs. Quietly, so he didn't alert anybody, he descended down the stairs and saw a Translyian fighting what seemed to be a wild Vulpimancer. "Ben wouldn't like this." Xalvier whispered.

The Vulpimancer, or Wildmutt, noticed a new scent in the air. He looked over and saw a strange human watching him. The dog-like alien howled and growled, then lunged itself at the strange person. Xalvier quickly dodged the attack, but the Wildmutt was coming back for more. Quickly, Xalvier went Echo Echo. He duplicated himself into three, and then the Vulpimancer attacked again. Suddenly, the Translyian leaped up and tackled the Wildmutt into the ground. "Who are you?" Xalvier said in Echo Echo's voice.

"I'm a half-human, half-alien known around here as Gabriel. Did Ashley lead you here? She's a good friend." The alien breathed out before the Vulpimancer lunged again. Xalvier sighed. This wouldn't be easy.

Upstairs, Ben and Ashley had noticed Xalvier's absence. Unfortunately, a group of five Forever Knights had noticed them. Cornered, Ben knew the only way out was to fight. He turned the Omnitrix to a ghost-looking alien, and then slammed down the watch. "Banshriek!" Ben called out in a somewhat girlish voice. The alien reminded himself of his Grandma Verdona, but this alien had actual hair and grey flesh. Ashley glowed for a moment, then turned into her XLR8 form. Banshriek flew straight for one of the Knights, flying through one of them, and knocking him out cold. "I can go through people? Cool." Ben snickered. He let in a deep breath, then screamed as loud as he possibly could. Ashley had enough sense to run out of hearing range before he did. The scream made two of the Knights go down hysterically, holding their heads as they did. The other two ran away, heading for the stairs.

Ashley couldn't let them get away. She signaled for Ben to go without her, then ran in a blur down the steps. She saw a small white alien fighting a large orange dog-like alien, and on the ground was… Gabe! She ran over to him really quick, the fastest she had ever run. "Are you okay?" She said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Help out your friend over there and beat up those three Forever Knights blasting at him." Gabe said with an injured voice. Ashley looked over, her human eyes now detecting the three bozos in the back shooting lasers at the tiny amplifier-like alien. She suspected he was Xalvier, but she could find out later. She sped over as XLR8, then hit one with her tail. The hit did almost nothing. "This could be a long fight." She sighed.

Meanwhile, Xalvier and Gabe were winning easily against the Vulpimancer. Unfortunately, Xalvier was timing out real soon. He knew he had to finish it quickly. "Wall," he said, duplicating into about ten different Echo Echoes. The Vulpimancer growled. "Of," Xalvier monotoned, sending his dupes into their position. The Wildmutt leaped. "Sound!" Xalvier yelled, sending out a sonic scream that knocked the alien over to another of his dupes, which just kept bouncing back and forth, until a duplicate sent it over to Gabe. Gabe wound up a punch, charged it with electricity, then sent the Wildmutt sailing through the roof. Xalvier timed out and looked through the hole. He grinned, then ran over to help Ashley.

Ben was walking towards what he thought was an entrance to the main hall until a Vulpimancer burst through the floor. It seemed injured, so Ben didn't turn alien. He had learned to help aliens in need. He put his hand on the fallen Wildmutt's head. It growled at first, but then learned that this human meant no harm. The Wildmutt licked his hand before a Translyian leaped through the hole that it had made coming up. Ben stood in front of the fallen alien, arms spread out wide. "What are you doing?!" The Benvicktor said. "That thing has been attacking me for the past two days!" "I'm protecting it. It's hurt, you're not. So you don't need to hurt it." Ben said defiantly. The Translyian slumped in defeat, then, as Ben had expected, turned into a human. The human had light brown hair, pale skin, and a brown shirt with jeans on. "I'm Peter Giambi. Ashley's friend, you know?" He said in a low voice. Ben nodded. "I've heard of you. You're part alien, right? I'm Ben Tennyson." Peter whistled. Ben took that to mean "I'm flattered."

The Wildmutt whined, upset that it had been forgotten. Ben came over to it. "You wanna help us?" He said. The Wildmutt panted, nodding its head. "Okay, sure. But you're gonna need a name, little guy. How about… Vulpiman?" The alien shook its head. "Ok, what about… Fangclaw?" The alien nodded, panting heavily now. "Okay then! Your name is Fangclaw."

Suddenly, a hole was busted through the wall on the south side of the room. A group of about fifteen Forever Knights ran through, with plasma lances ready to run through the three friend's hearts. "Alright, Hero Generation! Battle Set!" Ben yelled. Gabe smirked. "Hero Generation? I like it!" Gabe said. Fangclaw howled in agreement. "It's Hero Time!" Ben yelled as he slapped down the Omnitrix.

Meanwhile, Xalvier and Ashley were fighting against the three Forever Knights in the basement. Ashley was fighting two of them in XLR8 form, while Xalvier was fighting one as a human. Ashley lashed out with her claws and tail, knocking one knight to the ground in surprise. The other knight jumped on her back, and she started running at a speed just under the speed of sound around in a circle. "Get off me!" She screamed.

Xalvier hit the other knight in the neck with an axe kick, then whipped its head around with a sickening roundhouse punch. He heard a satisfying 'snap', and then picked up the soldier's gun. He took careful aim, and fired straight towards Ashley. The laser bullet nailed the Forever Knight right on the head, and something fell out. The helmet fell off of the soldier, and underneath it was… nothing?

"It looks like these knights aren't even human." Ashley said exasperatingly. She was back to being human, and she was inspecting the fallen inanimate soldier. "So these things are just automated, which means that somebody's controlling them!" Ashley realized. Xalvier shook his head. "I wish it was that easy. Look, there are no wires. That means that somebody is controlling the Forever Knights through telepathy. So it has to be somebody high up in the order, like Driscoll or the Highbreed King."

Xalvier picked up what had fallen out of the soldier's armor. It was an Omnidisc containing Jetray! He slowed his breathing, then absorbed the disc. Now he had two of the Alien Force aliens. He just had to find the other 8, and then he would be done with his real mission. "Let's go." Xalvier said to Ashley, and they climbed up the rubble that had been left by the Vulpimancer's hole. They came upon a startling sight; Ben, slamming down his watch; Gabe, turning into his Benvicktor form; and the Vulpimancer, running into the crowd of Forever (Fake) Knights that were attacking.

Xalvier smiled, and then turned into Jetray. He zoomed into the attacking force, and found Ashley and Gabe right beside him. "Candlestick!" The team heard, then turned their heads around. Ben smiled. "Like him?" he said with an alien grin. He was now a six-armed candle-like alien. Candlestick threw wax at the invading knights, freezing them in their tracks. Jetray (Xalvier) shot his neuroshock blasts at the knights, shutting down their nervous systems. Ashley dashed from knight to knight, blasting them with quick, weak punches. Gabe shot electricity at the knights, shocking them to pieces. And Fangclaw, in all his glory, was literally tearing the knights apart. Before long, the Hero Generation stood tall, marveling in their victory.

"Though here! I found where the exit is!" Ashley shouted. The team went through the door, three more members with them now. This could be fun.


End file.
